50 ouran: Renge and Haruhi
by Never-chan
Summary: «Ren∙Haru» For the LiveJournal community 50 ouran. She loves He who is really a she, but she who is a He is too busy being a He to notice She. confused? [shoujo∙ai]


Welcome, fellow _Haruhi x Renge _fans! (or if you just wandered in here - you get a welcome too) I shall inform you that the next 50 writings, are based on themes given by the livejournal community: 50 (underscore) ouran. (which I humbly _beg _someone to join) 

Some of the themes will be connected to eachother, while other will be treated seperately. Also keep that in mind, with ratings... each, shall be rated seperately. And that's about it... (gosh, what a dull welcoming - gomen.)

Without further ado... boo!

* * *

**Rating: G**

Theme: #26 - Limo

"Haru-chan, have you heard about the new scholarship student?" asked Hunny as he sat across the small round table from the cross dresser; who's nose was currently stuck in rather thick book.

Between forkfuls of cake, the loli-shota blonde looked at his companion for an answer.

Sighing, Fujioka Haruhi looked up with a bored expression

"Sorry Hunny-senpai, I don't really care much about that sort of thing (meaning gossip)" apologized the brunette as she licked her finger to turn the heavy pages of her book

Hunny smiled at the girl - disguised boy, "Demo, Haru-chan didn't you hear? You've been elected as the student to show them around ouran"

"**NANI?!" (what?)**

-

Standing outside of the school's front entrance, Haruhi shifted uncomfortably. After Hunny broke the news to her (which she later found out, he had been voted against by the rest of the hosts to deliver the news, who after that moment choose to burst out of their hiding spots seeing the female in a state of shock) she had been dragged away by the twins, who played with her hair for twenty minutes (not that it looked any different to her) before Tamaki burst in exclaiming they had to go greet the student who would be arriving in a matter of minutes. (Thus her current predicament)

Looking to her right she saw Hunny perched on Mori-senpai's shoulders as the tall stoic male faced forward with a dull expression on his face. Beside them was Kyouya who was busy with his notebook – the scratching of the pen against the frail pages barely reached Haruhi's ears as she turned to look over to her left.

The twins, in all their boredom had decided the torment Tamaki; cries of "Tono! Tono!" filled the air as their 'king' cried in despair trying to shoo them away. (Never learning that he should know better when it came Hikaru and Kaoru.)

And lastly a couple steps ahead of them were the school's headmaster and the chairman of the board. Haruhi could see Tamaki's father staring straight ahead with a look of business etched on his face, but he had a fond smile as well – as he glanced back at his son.

Haruhi sighed, out of all the possible candidates in this school – much less the other members of the host club. Why did she get chosen?

"Is Haru-chan nervous?" piped up Hunny from the right and Haruhi frowned

"I could be studying" she mumbled regrettably, stiffening as she heard Kyouya chuckle lightly. And yet – it sounded evil.

"If you manage to pull this off, your debt will be cleared by 1000 dollars" explained the dark haired shadow king and Haruhi sniffed, remembrance of her debt was always depressing.

"Hai"

"Look!" cried the twins suddenly, as everyone attention adverted to the driveway.

A pure white, limousine drove steadily towards them – to Haruhi is was impending doom.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, it's only for a couple weeks" chirped Hunny, as Mori smiled reassuringly at her. It did little to ease her nerves, as Tamaki came up to her gently taking her by the arm as he led her down the stairs towards his father – who smiled welcoming at them

"Fujioka-san, thank you for doing this for the school; being a scholarship student yourself I'm sure you have lots to talk about with Hoshakuji-san" greeted Suou-san, and Haruhi inwardly frowned.

Hoshakuji... why did that name sound so familiar?

"Not only that, but this will surely reflect well on your résumé" added the headmaster, a round man in his mid forties, dressed sharply as any other rich person – as if he was going to a gala. Despite it only being everyday work for him.

Haruhi nodded, she just had to keep telling herself that and it would be all right.

At long last, the limo stopped at the bottom the stairs, the driver getting out of his seat, to go around to the other side of the car, his hand resting on the handle as the door opened smoothly.

The moment of truth…

"Renge-san?!" came the aghast cry of Haruhi, while the twins yelled something about crazy otakus.

The girl looked up when her name was called as she stepped up of the car gracefully (looking nothing less than royalty) this presentation would have any guy swooning, save the ones standing in front of her – who just stared at her in disbelief (well the host club at least)

Climbing the stairs, with a coy smile the French woman spoke "Hello Haruhi-san"

Haruhi sighed, "Renge-san what are you doing here?"

The otaku giggled as she spoke craftily "Well I wanted to transfer to Ouran"

"But you have the money to do that –"

"Ah, but this way I get to see more of Haruhi-san!" chirped the girl as she latched herself onto the natural host's arm, batting her thick eyelashes flirtatiously "I understand you'll be the one showing me around?"

In the background, (though deaf to Haruhi's ears, seeing she could only stare at the girl in front of her) Tamaki was shot down with a bolt of lightening while the other hosts gathered around him worriedly. Haruhi left to fend for herself against the crazy otaku

"Yeah…"

Renge beamed in delight, seeing her plan hatched with a 100 percent success rate "then it's a date"

Despite herself, Haruhi found she could only oblige

Curse, rich people.

(Fin)


End file.
